


When Christmas Comes

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Little Heroes [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Everyone celebrates Christmas together in this new Christmas Special recommended by a close friend of mine!





	When Christmas Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rspac3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rspac3/gifts).



> Well, this is what happens upon a request for a special story...
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Hal walked into S.T.A.R Labs to see it decked out with Christmas decorations. Wreaths lights and shining tinsel lined the walls of the building. He walked into the cortex and asked his question as a way of greeting. “What’s with the Christmas decorations?” He adjusted the squirming boy on his hip as Bruce walked into the room to dig through the decorations.

“We are having a party. Christmas is tomorrow, Hal.” Cait said with a smile, helping Cisco hang ornaments on the tree in the center of the room. “Oliver and his team will be coming to it, too.”

“Really?” Hal asked as he used his ring to help hang decorations. Barry was squirming to be let down, no doubt wanting to help too. Hal did as the boy wanted and placed him on the floor. The boy ran over to the tree, falling as he skidded to a stop. Cisco caught him at the last second and the boy stood still for a second before continuing on and digging through the decorations.

The tree was beautiful when they finished, presents lined the underneath, it looked like each person had at least one present. Hal didn’t doubt that Ollie and his group would come with dozens more, the man had a soft spot for everyone and loved showing, the boy was even softer.

THE NEXT DAY-

3:00 AM-

Dig had snuck into S.T.A.R. Labs early in the morning when he knew Oliver was deeply asleep. The kid seemed to know when Dig left the room even when he was in his sleep so Dig had to be careful. He lined the floors and stacked all the presents Oliver and Felicity had bought. The kid had no clue about all the presents Dig had picked out for him(even if Ollie’s card paid for it).

The boy would be happy to have things to open the next morning no matter how they were acquired. Once all the gifts were put in place, Dig left as quietly as he entered. He hoped that he didn’t wake Oliver when he got back to Joe’s house… thankfully the boy slept soundly through the night.

S.T.A.R. LABS

Cisco and Caitlin were the first to the labs that morning. While they were momentarily shocked at the number of gifts under the tree, they had expected team Arrow to bring some too, just not so many. The tree had a small mountain of gifts under it, and everyone had something. When Dig, Ollie, Felicity, and Barry’s entire family showed, Barry himself asleep against Hal’s shoulder. 

The boys were buzzing with energy when they saw the tree buried in presents. Hal gently woke the boy up. He was drowsily moving around for all about five seconds before he saw the mountain of gifts. He was wide awake after that.

The boys were slowly given their gifts to open and Joe recorded the whole thing. The boys were interested in the gift they unwrapped, tried to play with it then would realize they had more when another was put into their view. Each boy was smiling, Barry was laughing from the comfort of Hal’s lap as the man sat on the floor with him, helping to unwrap any gifts handed to him, Dig sat next to Ollie, and Bruce sat between Dig and Hal with a wide grin spread across his face. 

Everyone got some nice things, Barry, Ollie, and Bruce got some small upgrades to their weaponry and suits from Cisco. They were excited but too preoccupied with the toys to be too concerned about missing their ‘vigilante-ing’ as everyone seemed to refer to it as.

Dig and Felicity had picked small things up for everyone and a bunch of toys for all three boys, the same as Joe, Iris, Wally, and Cait. Everyone seemed to enjoy their day, eating and drinking and happily chatting as the boys played.

Snacks for the boys helped put them to sleep for an hour while the adults set up for dinner at the labs. After the boys woke up they played for a bit and then sat down for dinner. There was plenty of turkey, potatoes, corn, and gravy to go around as well as deviled eggs, baby pickles and salads like macaroni, potato, pasta and garden salads. Barry ate the most, happy with all the foods and different flavors he could try. They had cakes and cookies as desserts and pies too. Everyone was truly in the Christmas spirit. 

Nearing the end of their party is when Cisco set up a camera on the stand to take a photo. Everyone grouped together, Oliver clinging to Diggle happily as Brue and Barry did the same to Hal. Felicity stood next to John and Joe stood on John’s other side with Iris next too him. Hal was next to her with Cait and Cisco close to his other side. 

Everyone smiled wide and the camera gave a bright flash of light as it captured the picture. Cisco said he’d print out copies as well as send them digitally to each person as they all leaned in to look at the moment perfectly captured. This was certainly a Christmas to remember, everyone agreed. It was the happiest one they all had in so long that it made them strive to have another just as great next year.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
